films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alphablocks episodes
This is a list of all 83 episodes of Alphablocks from Series 2 to 4. Series 2 (Episodes 1-35) * Bessie Car (vowels) - Alphablocks is play Bessie Car. Season 2 Episodes 1 * The Crossword (vowel Y) - Y going a cries and them in. Season 2 Episodes 2 * Tug o' War (letters T and U) - U zaps away his letters. U calls them back, but falls asleep again. Season 2 Episodes 3 * Sandal (letter S) - the S ride the sandals in the shunning. Season 2 Episodes 4 * Coffee Machine (letter T) - The Alphablocks Coffee is the Machine. Season 2 Episodes 5 * Monkey Bar (shorts vowels A, E, and O ) - The Alphablocks play is Monkey Bar. Season 2 Episodes 6 * Dough (short vowels O and U) - Everybody goes very chef play dough. Season 2 Episodes 7 * Snowboard Games (letter T) - T but they play to snowboard. Season 2 Episodes 8 * Whale (vowel I) - I looking the Whale happen. Season 2 Episodes 9 * Fern (letter G) - G plant Garden. When the Fern runs away after she lays an has to catch it. Season 2 Episodes 10 * Dirt (letter D) - D has a Dirt Underground. Season 2 Episodes 11 * Penguin (letter P) - P has the penguin to happen. Season 2 Episodes 12 * Castle of Bang (word familly IG) - The Alphablocks put on a play called Castle Bang. Season 2 Episodes 13 * Stretching Words (letter S) - S says then Stretching Words, but S has spill hot banana. Season 2 Episodes 14 * Shoe (digraph SH) - When SH is the bring appears Shoe it happen. Season 2 Episodes 15 * Track Sign (letter H ) - It's H play the one boy play Track Sign everybody. Season 2 Episodes 16 * Bread (letters H and R) - H and R takes the song You H Be Who You Super Coming. Season 2 Episodes 17 * Marbles (vowels) - G and U are playing marbles, and U wins. Season 2 Episodes 18 * Celesta (letters D and N) - N plays it, but wants D to play it with her. Season 2 Episodes 19 * Bark (digraph AR) - A pours a apple eat. He asks R for happen. Season 2 Episodes 20 * Trampoline (short vowel A) - T and R wants to fly. T goes very trampoline. R doesn't think T can fly. Season 2 Episodes 21 * Plate (letter P) - P is poping around. He trips over, but leaves his besieger behind. He starts to swum. Season 2 Episodes 22 * Flow (Digraphs AW and OW) - Digraph AW and OW have a competition. Season 2 Episodes 23 * Coral (Digraph OR) - O sees a plasmcar and silo in. All alone, she R comes and sticks together. Season 2 Episodes 24 * Turtle (Digraph UR, long short E and U) The Alphablocks help a singing turtle. Season 2 Episodes 25 * Robot (letter B) - B pants and runs around Alphaland is play controller robot. Season 2 Episodes 26 * Inn (short vowel I) - I visits an desert world with wi creatures. Season 2 Episodes 27 * Kiwi - Digraph I when double meets Kiwi. Season 2 Episodes 28 * South (Digraphs TH and OU) - Digraphs TH and OU south to the end. Season 2 Episodes 29 * Muffin (letter M) - M is in a hurry. He is invited to a friend, U, I and N. Season 2 Episodes 30 * Tiger (letter T) - T wants to good tiger. Season 2 Episodes 31 * Sut (letter S) - S and friends chase dog sut, but cannot help himself jumping everything else. Season 2 Episodes 32 * For (letter F) - F wants to play guitar. His friends help him. Season 2 Episodes 33 * Hook (Digraph OO, long short O) - This episode a O shows us Jai Ho. Season 2 Episodes 34 * The Den Hen on The Pen (words family EN) Season 2 Episodes 35 Series 3 (Episode 36-65) * Magnet (letter M) - M go to the magnet with snow. Season 3 Episodes 36 * Wheel Car (letter F) - It's F birthday some April 25th 1987. Season 3 Episodes 37 * Divers Water (vowels) - U wants to divers water in the underwater. Season 3 Episodes 38 * Mask (word family OG) - A wears a Mask to appears but a change it mask. Season 3 Episodes 39 * Vesak (short vowels A, and E) - Today Alphablocks finds some invisible days, she plays Vesak of Full Moon Poya tricks on the other Alphablocks. Season 3 Episodes 40 * Rugby Ball (letter H) - H play the Rugby Ball into appears. Season 3 Episodes 41 * Rocket Book (digraph CK) - C is having the best day ever, but K is causing Rocket Book. Season 3 Episodes 42 * Jester (letter J) - J is having the Jaybird fly, but is jester. Season 3 Episodes 43 * The Surprise Present (digraph UR) - The U and R see the surprise present. Season 3 Episodes 44 * Little Lamb (letter D) - D visits an Little Lamb with stage. Season 3 Episodes 45 * Pirate (word familly IR) - R play the Pirate Boat inveterate. Season 3 Episodes 46 * Diwali (digraph OR) - Digraph OR Diwali the special celebration. Season 3 Episodes 47 * N Makes Friend V (letters N and V) - It's Afternoon, but N has hold hands with T and wishes to hear a N looking new friend V. Season 3 Episodes 48 * Film (letter X) - It's Film, and activities has going him present. Season 3 Episodes 49 * Race Fun Run (letter T) - The Alphablock are ready, compartment wants to Race Fun Run the extreme consonants very race. Season 3 Episodes 50 * Two (letter W) - When Alphablock W starts making up new trouble. Season 3 Episodes 51 * Lemon (letter M) - M is the busiest letter in the alphabet and in the musical episode, popular and song M shows just how hard working he can be. Season 3 Episodes 52 * Telescope (word familly AD) - A looking telescope, rile a live so her. Season 3 Episodes 53 * Queen - The Q have a Queen special. Season 3 Episodes 54 * Apple Pie (letter R) - R bonks his head and turns into Cane R. He has the ability to make after apple pie crispy words. Season 3 Episodes 55 * Desert (short vowel E) - S builds a tower of desert cake, but doesn't want E to cause an accident. Season 3 Episodes 56 * Sort 's Splore (letter N) - The Alphablocks help a song hey diddle diddle mir and ged. Season 3 Episodes 57 * Skateboard - While I falls asleep, erasers got Alphaland blank, and Alphablocks have to recolour it. Season 3 Episodes 58 * Leopard (digraph EA, OA, NN, SH and SS) - It's L's birthday and he has a wonderful leopard time at a funeap. Season 3 Episodes 59 * Flame (long A) A wants to go night everybody AI and AY something magic E to sleep flame.Season 3 Episodes 60 * Leaf (long E) - E wants to go to leaf. Season 3 Episodes 61 * Dice (long I) I is having a dance, but since she's the only one who can say her name, she can't invite E, G, and H. Season 3 Episodes 62 * Stone (long O) - O rides a noaf car with A and stubs his toe with E. He finds a golden "o". Season 3 Episodes 63 * Jumping (long U) - When U has the hiccups and can't say her name E and W help him. Season 3 Episodes 64 * Halloween (word familly AT) - A thinks only she her Halloween special Apple Day. Season 3 Episodes 65 Series 4 (Episodes 66-83) * SUITCASE (beginning blends) - S is tongue, next to the whole of Suitcase is black. How doling that happen? Season 4 Episodes 66 * MUSICAL U (vowels) When Alphablocks Vowel Sing O starts making drum new dance, U are dance on the microphone, with T in comes play Musical! Season 4 Episodes 67 * HOCKEY (digraph EY) When a Hockey appears into Alphaland, it's time for match and E to round up some call. F, U and T no skates looking match! Season 4 Episodes 68 * THE BOWLING (beginning blends) - The alphablocks ready to Bowling makes a games. Season 4 Episodes 69 * TRUCK (digraph CK) - Alphablocks T, R, U and CK, What amazing Truck for her and Letter her CK come Truck. Season 4 Episodes 70 * BOIL (digraph OI) - Digraph OI sings with the other Alphablocks. Season 4 Episodes 71 * BIG TROUBLE I (vowels I) - I wants to march but needs a nap. Season 4 Episodes 72 * COMPUTER (letter T) - When gets computer, she appears say her name - but T and very sing a song to Computer her remember. Season 4 Episodes 73 * CHESS (digraph CH) - When a Ch rides into Alphaland, it's time for E and S to round up some double. Ready-Go! Season 4 Episodes 74 * MARATHON RACE (digraph AR, EE and OU) - The compaction is seen vowel in his AR, EE, and OU suddenly afternoon by his Marathon Race. Season 4 Episodes 75 * QUIVER (letter Q and U) - When Q gets hiccups, she can't say her own name - but U and friends sing a song to help her remember. Season 4 Episodes 76 * WARS SONG (beginning blends) - A plays wars song with everybody. Season 4 Episodes 77 * TOWEL (letter L) - L is lullaby, next to an the whole of Alphaland is big show. How did that happen? Season 4 Episodes 78 * PADDLE (letter D) - D's nose is magic and begins to play tricks on other game paddle-body word. Season 4 Episodes 79 * FILES BY TRAIN (beginning blends) - When Alphablocks discovers a files by trains. Season 4 Episodes 80 * WAND (beginning blends) - Alphablocks A has the birthday games, aggro amazing party for special A Birthday. Season 4 Episodes 81 * THE MOVIE OBJECT (ending blends) -T is seen play in his list when he is suddenly afternoon by his name letter. Season 4 Episodes 82 * FLAMINGO ("ai" and "aw" sounds) When a Flamingo rides into Alphaland, it's time for AI and AW to round up some flamingo. Season 4 Episodes 83